The Fibre (Fiber) Channel (FC) standard addresses the general need in networking for fast transfers of large amounts of information. FC networks utilize an arrangement of switches, referred to as an FC fabric, to connect various computing devices (e.g., storage arrays, servers, etc.). This approach simplifies the overhead associated with network traffic, since computing devices with FC ports only manage a point to-point connection between those FC ports and the FC fabric.